False Pretenses
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Living in a house with five other people, means the last of the ice-cream is in high demand. Fluff.


**A/N: This is set somewhere post-Season 1. I wrote this...too many months ago...off a prompt someone gave me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you going to eat that?" Paige asked, sitting down next to Mike on the couch.

Mike eyed her suspiciously and licked his ice-cream cone. "I am." Vanilla caramel fudge. Paige's favorite. But he had been looking forward to this all day. He even went running for an extra three miles this morning so he wouldn't feel guilty. For the past few months he had been trading in his morning runs to stay in bed a little longer with Paige, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the house.

Not that he cared that people knew they were sleeping together. That was old news. Charlie playfully poked his stomach the other day, asking him if he had plans to stay in the field or if he would be better suited for the office.

Paige had reassured him that he looked fine, but since that day, he started up his morning routine again and was laying off sweets. Which was nearly impossible because Charlie had been trying out new cookie recipes and she bought ice-cream last week.

He nearly caved last night, but decided to wait until after he ran the extra three miles.

Paige pouted slightly, sticking out her lower lip for emphasis, "That was the last of the ice-cream."

Mike shook his head, determined not to cave. "I saw you and Johnny having sundaes last night." Ice-cream was piled high in both of their bowls as a midnight snack while they watched some movie. He would've loved to have joined them but he had an early meeting this morning. Plus he had wanted to get up early and run. He wasn't even sure what time it was when Paige finally crawled into bed.

"Now it's today." Paige slid closer to Mike and kissed his cheek.

"Nope," Mike said, catching onto what Paige was doing, but two could play that game. Mike caught her gaze and slowly swiped his tongue along the ice-cream cone again. He noted how her eyes followed the path of his tongue. "Charlie bought two cartons of ice-cream and is this is my first ice-cream cone."

"I'll make it worth your while," Paige seductively whispered in his ear, before trailing her tongue along his jawline.

Paige brushed her thumb over the back of his neck as she started to kiss his neck. Mike groaned as she gripped his hair, nearly dropping his ice-cream cone in his lap as she nibbled and sucked at his neck.

Two could play that game, but she played it better. She knew how much it drove him wild when she kissed him there.

It was impossible to deny Paige anything, especially when it came with an unspoken promise. Mike wordlessly handed over his ice-cream cone, groaning as Paige's tongue darted out, leisurely swirling around the frozen treat. Just watching her savor every lick definitely made it worth his while as he imagined her doing other things with her tongue. Paige kissed him, her mouth tasting as sweet as the sugary treat melting in her hand. "You taste sweet," Mike murmured against her lips, before kissing her again.

"So do you," Paige said, handing him back his ice-cream cone.

Mike handed it back to her, "You keep it."

"Sure about that?" Paige asked, slowly licking up the dripping ice-cream before it made contact with her hand.

Mike nodded, "Definitely."

Paige leaned closer and brushed her lips over his. "You're the best." She got up and ran off with her prize. "Told you he'd give it to me!"

"You cheated!" Johnny said, making his way into the living room.

Mike watched Paige and Johnny bicker back and forth over the rules of their bet, which apparently had something to do with Paige getting his ice-cream cone, but she wasn't supposed to ask for it outright. While they were arguing, Mike walked over and grabbed his ice-cream cone back from Paige, holding it just out of her reach, laughing as she tried to take it back.

"Hey, you gave it to me!" Paige placed her hand on his chest, trying to use him as leverage as she unsuccessfully jumped to get back the ice-cream.

"That's right, Mikey! Take it back, she cheated."

"I did not cheat! Mike, did I ask you for your ice-cream?"

"No, but you took it under false pretenses," Mike said.

"It wasn't an empty promise. I'll make it up to you later."

Paige cupped her hand over his ear and the heat rushed to his face as Paige described exactly how she planned to make it up to him and make use of the leftover ice-cream sundae toppings.

"Do we have a deal?" Paige asked, smirking at Johnny.

Johnny shook his head, sensing his imminent defeat.

"Who finished all the ice-cream?" Jakes called out from the kitchen.

Mike's eyes widened and Johnny quickly exited the living room. Paige choked back a laugh, shaking her head as he tried to hand her the evidence. Jakes had a soft spot for Paige, he wouldn't get mad at her. But him, he'd probably have to do his next two turns on the chore wheel to make it up to the other agent. "You said you'd make it up to me. Now's your chance."

Paige rolled her eyes and took the offending ice-cream cone from his hand. "You're such a baby. You turned down sex because you're afraid of Jakes. Just so you know, I was really looking forward to licking all that chocolate sauce off your abs. Especially now since you've started running again."

"You were all over me last night when you got into bed, I think I'll be able to hold out longer than you."

"Is that a bet?" Paige asked, taking a bite of the ice-cream cone. A little bit of ice-cream dribbled on her lower lip and before she had a chance to wipe it away, he quickly kissed her.

"You're on," Mike said, sneaking another taste of the ice-cream cone right before Jakes walked in the room.

THE END


End file.
